


[Podfic] The Plan

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's story.</p><p>
  <i>John had a plan, and its name was Get Some Sex. And the capitals were most certainly necessary.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465485) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [The Plan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465485)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Author:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG-13?  
**Summary:** John had a plan, and its name was Get Some Sex. And the capitals were most certainly necessary.  
**Length:** 18:30  
**Cover Art:** By me.  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201102081.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ThePlan.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ThePlanpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to blind_author for this fun fic, and for letting me podfic it.

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
